


Hes fragile, Samuel.

by BumbleBee_HQ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Ghosts, Tommy gets parents, all is well, approval, sams name is not samuel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_HQ/pseuds/BumbleBee_HQ
Summary: Sally looked the two hybrids up and down. Wilbur was looking at them sympathetically, standing at her side."And they're treating him well..?""Better than I did, towards the end."Sally sighs and walks up to Sam, only then beginning to smile at him and Puffy. She places a hand on his shoulder."Be careful with Tommy. My son... hes fragile."-Or; A very short fic where Sally accepts her sons new parents.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Kudos: 33





	Hes fragile, Samuel.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Sally content

Sally looked the two hybrids up and down. Wilbur was looking at them sympathetically, standing at her side. They were slightly translucent, Sally more so with her recent return to the living world.

"And they're treating him well..?"  
"Better than I did, towards the end."

Wilbur admitted with a small laugh. It was a miracle him and Tommy made amends, he was greatful that his brother- no. That his eldest son could still forgive him. He was a lucky man for that.

Sally sighs and walks up to Sam, only then beginning to smile at him and Puffy. She places a hand on his shoulder and squeezes, though it isn't painful. Sally is soft as ever (even if Sam is sure the woman would take joy in killing anyone to hurt her sons).

"Be careful with Tommy. My son... hes fragile. He needs care. He—" she takes a shaky breath. "He's seen so much, too much. Too much for a child."

Puffy nods, smiling at the other woman.

"We will Sally, we will."

Sally smiled. "Thank you Captain. And you, Sam?"

"I think I'd kill for him, ma'am."

The salmon hybrid rolled her eyes. "Im not old enough to be a ma'am, Samuel."

"My name isn't short for Samuel."

"It is now."

"Thats not-"

"Hey, Samuel?"

"Yeah..?"

"Welcome to the family."


End file.
